


Power Play

by twidictedbyrd



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twidictedbyrd/pseuds/twidictedbyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has every detail of her life planned out. Edward Cullen is not in those plans. Edward  just got his dream job. Now he has plans to land something a little more difficult, his much older boss, President of the United States Bella Swan-Newton. White House Intern Edward will show her that age is only just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 
> 
> Disclaimers/Content Warnings: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A special thanks to my pre-readers byrd, Tasha, Kat, Luee Fishes and Jasper’s Woman and to my awesome beta blueeyedcherry. 
> 
> A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. -- Colin Powell
> 
> To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe.-- Anatole France

 

**Chapter 1**  
  
  
BPOV  
  
I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get absolutely everything on that list. I didn’t think I was conceited, even though others might have perceived me that way. I just had very specific goals and did what needed to be done to reach them. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Is anything worth having in life easy. I’d had my life planned out from the time I turned ten. I was an overachiever, and I made sure that the word “can’t” was not a part of my vocabulary.  
  
I was class president all through high school. This was just a small step on the ladder that led to my ultimate prize. Those who knew me understood that this was just a small taste of the power I knew I would have one day. For those who didn’t know me, I made sure to make myself known to them one way or another. I needed to begin cultivating a growing support base sooner rather than later. I would be a member of the state government in a few years, so I had to have as many supporters as possible to make that a certainty.  
  
I graduated at the top of my high school class and attended Harvard. After that, I went to Harvard Law and was editor of the Law Review. I graduated Summa Cum Laude and went back to my home state of Washington to put the next steps of my life plan in motion. I never listened to those who told me that life sometimes doesn’t go the way you plan.  
  
EPOV  
  
Girls my age never did anything for me. When I was 13, my first crush was my middle school English teacher. Oh, how I loved Mrs. Cope. Those glasses, the prim and proper suits she wore and the bun held in place by that pencil. I could picture myself taking the pencil from her golden locks and stroking her silky hair as it fell down her back. Then I would let my hands continue to discover other areas of that smoking hot body of hers. I often found myself rather excited by her, and learned early in the school year how to hide that excitement from the eyes of others. All any pubescent boy thought of was sex. I just wanted to have sex with my hot as sin teacher. Every once in awhile, I found myself singing the song “Hot for Teacher.” Every time I watched that video, I pictured my beloved English teacher strutting her stuff on the TV screen.  
  
I never thought that anyone would turn me on more than Mrs. Cope, but I was very, very wrong. My dad worked at the University of Washington Medical Center as the chief of surgery. One day after class, Mom picked me up and took me to the hospital. It wasn’t to see Dad though.  
  
It seems like it was just yesterday that I saw her for the first time. Her brown, wavy hair cascaded down the sides of her face; a face that stopped me in my tracks. The great master artists couldn’t have sculpted a more perfect face than hers. Her pert nose, heart-shaped mouth, and high cheek-bones were the classic beauty like the movie starlets from the 1950s. She had the most expressive brown eyes that said she meant serious business. When she smiled, my heart stopped. I wanted to run my fingers across the crinkles that appeared at her eyes each time her smile emerged.  
  
She was wearing a black pant suit with a white button up shirt. My eyes roamed up and down her body repeatedly. Those pants showcased legs that seemed to go on forever. The top button of her jacket closed just under the swell of her generous breasts. I swore to myself that I saw a gap in her shirt and that I caught a glimpse of her lacy bra. Cullen the Magnificent decided to rise to the occasion to salute the glory before me. I pulled my jacket down to cover myself up. Mom and Dad didn’t need to see me like this in public.  
  
In my lust-filled haze, I began to pay attention to what she was saying. Articulate. Passionate. I could have listened to her read the telephone book and would have been enraptured by the angelic tone of her voice. She was talking about the importance of health care reform. I didn’t understand a lot of what she said, but I was drawn to her. Entranced. Captivated. Held hostage by her surreal beauty and her fiery fight for what she felt was right. Not what was right for her; she was talking about what was right for all people.  
  
“Who is that?” I asked my mom.  
  
“That’s what we came here for, Son,” she told me. “That’s our new State Senator, Bella Swan. Your dad and I thought it would be a good idea for you to come see her in action. What do you think?”  
  
“She’s incredible,” I said. Realizing that my voice had just expressed the awe that I felt in this moment I added, “It seems like she really believes in what she is talking about. She means what she says, huh?”  
  
“It looks that way, Edward,” Mom said as we walked closer to the front of the hospital where she was talking. Three television cameras covered her from every angle. I saw others taking detailed notes of what she was saying.  
  
When she finished talking, the reporters asked her a lot of questions, and she answered each and every one eloquently. I noticed Dad standing off to the side. She walked over to him and shook his hand. I was not going to miss this opportunity. I had to meet her.  
  
I pulled on my mom’s coat to get her attention. “Hey, there’s Dad,” I pointed.  
  
Mom guided me to where Dad was standing with Senator Swan. I sighed inwardly. Mrs. Cope had nothing on the woman who currently stood before me. She was even more beautiful up close.  
  
“Hi, Dad,” I said.  
  
“Hello, Son. Hi, honey,” Dad said as he kissed Mom lightly on the cheek. “Senator Swan, I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Esme, and my son, Edward.”  
  
“Nice to meet you both,” she told my mom as she shook her hand.  
  
As she engulfed my glove-covered hand in both of hers with a strong, confident handshake, I fell head over heels in love with her. Mrs. Cope was now a thing of the past.  
  
“It is nice to meet you, too, Senator,” I smiled at her. I knew that my dimples winked at her, and that my smile was crooked as always. When she smiled back at me, Cullen the Magnificent became even more magnificent. God, being a teenage boy in puberty was often literally a BIG pain.  
  
“Was this the first time that you’ve been forced to endure a politician’s speech, Edward?” Her smile as she joked with me was even more brilliant. When the senator turned it on, it was as bright and beautiful as the sun.  
  
“Yes, it was,” I answered back.  
  
“What did you think about it?” The senator asked me with a little twinkle in her mocha eyes.  
  
“I think you were absolutely brilliant,” I admitted. “When you talked, I wanted to listen. I think that when you speak everyone wants to listen to what you have to say. That’s important for being a politician, right?” She laughed, and it made the crinkles near her eyes stand out even more.  
  
“You are very right, Edward. When we give a speech, we most definitely hope that many people listen to what we have to say,” Senator Swan told me.  
  
“Senator, what do you hope to do? What is your ultimate goal?” I had to hear her voice again.  
  
“Edward, I am going to change the world. I am going to be the first female president of the United States of America.” There was no doubt in her voice at all. For her, it was set in stone. She would be president. “You would vote for me, wouldn’t you?” She smiled at me again.  
  
“Of course I would,” I admitted. In 12 years, I would be one of the millions who helped make history as she was elected the first female president of the United States. In an election year when no one was a clear winner, her charisma helped her become the most powerful person in the entire world. Twelve years later, I would still have an unwavering crush on the undeniably gorgeous president.  
  
~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~  
  
I was dressed in my best suit and almost squirming in my seat. I sat across from the formidable Rosalie Hale, Chief of Staff to the former senator from Washington State. I had met Ms. Hale on more than one occasion as I helped run the main office of Isabella Swan-Newton’s presidential campaign in DC.  
  
That first meeting with Senator Bella Swan helped me determine what I wanted to do with my life. I was going to follow in her footsteps. I wanted to be a politician, too. What better way to learn the ropes that to watch the master at work.  
  
Bella Swan knew that the world of politics was like a game of chess. With the right strategy and planning, she knew how to win every political game she played.  
  
After she graduated from Harvard Law, every law firm in the country seemed to want her. Who wouldn’t want her on their side? She decided on a small law firm where she met her future partner in the world of politics, Rosalie Hale.  
  
At the age of 26, she was elected to the State House. Two years later, she won her first State Senate seat. She was the people’s politician. There wasn’t a single person in the State of Washington, even members of the opposing party, who didn’t adore her. She had a way with people. She knew what everyone needed to hear and what they needed to see from her. Bella Swan was brilliant.  
  
When her political mentor, Congressman Simon Sanders died, she announced that she was going to run for his office. She won the seat easily and was now on her way to Washington, DC  
  
During her second run for Congress, I helped make phone calls for her campaign in Seattle. I was the youngest volunteer there, only 17 years old. I knew that this would look fantastic on my application to Georgetown University in D.C.  
  
“Tell me, Edward,” Ms. Hale asked brusquely. “Why do you think you deserve this internship with me in my office? What makes you different than all of the other volunteers who helped the President get elected?”  
  
I took a deep breath, and I began to play the game that I learned from the master, Bella Swan. Politics was a game, and I was ready to play the most important match of my life.  
  
~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~  
  
BPOV  
  
I met Mike Newton when he was a political correspondent for the Washington Post. He was my first official national interview after my election to the House of Representatives. His sparkling blue eyes, blonde hair, and all-American good looks drew me to him immediately. He was smart, witty and just everything that I was looking for in my life partner.  
  
The attraction was mutual. We began dating a week after he first interviewed me. Our relationship heated up very quickly. We couldn’t get enough of each other. After a long discussion about our careers, he decided to be transferred to another department to avoid any conflicts of interest. He became a foreign correspondent.  
  
After 6 months, we were engaged. Another 6 months and we were married in a huge church ceremony in Seattle. We were the new “it” couple, our wedding photo gracing the cover of People magazine.  
  
Unfortunately, Mike’s many trips abroad for the Post meant that we didn’t get to see each other as much as we wanted. I was a member of many of the most important committees on the Hill. He was covering war, famine, and natural disasters all over the world.  
  
Even though I had my plans in place and my future planned out, I didn’t make a political move without discussing it with my husband first. Two terms in the House was enough for me then I was in the Senate.  
  
Because of the name that I had made for myself, when it became time for the next presidential election, members of the Democratic National Committee came knocking on my door. I hadn’t planned on running for office when I was 40, but the opportunity presented itself, and I had to take it. There was no way I could say no when I was on the precipice of getting everything I’d always wanted.  
  
Since the current President was a two term lame duck, the Republicans selected Jacob Black, the sitting Vice-President as their candidate. The fight against Black was hard, dirty and an uphill battle from the beginning. While Mike and I waited in a suite at the Watergate Hotel for the election results, CNN, MSNBC, Fox, ABC, and every other news media outlet said the race was too close to call. I needed the state of California to seal the win. I was hoping that my new-found friends in Hollywood had helped me reach a wide enough audience for victory.  
  
By the early morning hours, I had gotten a congratulatory call from Black. He was snippy and didn’t mean a word he said when he congratulated me, but I won. I was not only the first woman president, I was also the youngest president ever elected.  
  
Our true blue supporters hadn’t abandoned us at the late hour. When Mike and I went to make my acceptance and thank you speech to the nation and to the world, the room was overflowing with people screaming my name and holding Swan-Newton for President posters above their heads. I stood at the podium and glanced back at my handsome husband as I prepared to make one of the most important statements of my life.  
  
“I want to thank all of you who have supported me and helped me become the next President of the United States. I am truly honored and blessed that the American public selected me to help guide them toward the future and make this great nation an even better America; an America that will have an abundance of well-paying jobs for all of our citizens; an America that will have less pollution by increasing the number of natural gas vehicles on the roads; an America where every person can work to make their dreams a reality. It is up to each of us to make this country greater than it has ever been. With the joined efforts of all our citizens, we will make America the country it was always meant to be, a nation that everyone can be proud to call home.”  
  
The conclusion of my speech was met with deafening applause and cheers from my supporters. Balloons and confetti dropped from the ceiling as Mike came to take my hand. We clasped our fingers tightly together and raised our joined hands above our heads. Our parents stood at our sides and joined our hands as the crowd continued to clap and cheer. I had done it. I was now President-Elect Bella Swan-Newton.  
  
My best friend and campaign manager, Rosalie Hale was immediately named Chief of Staff. We quickly got our transition team working with the outgoing administration. Running this incredible country was not going to be easy, but I knew that I was more than ready for the challenge; there was nothing that I couldn’t do.  
  
Mike had left for Egypt to cover a political uprising against the current regime. The country was in utter chaos after the horrible corruption of their current leader had been discovered. Violence reigned supreme. I cringed when I got a call from Mike and heard automatic machine guns firing in the background. I told him that I loved him and hung up the phone. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn’t go away. I wanted to pick up the phone to call him back, but I had tens of millions of people depending on me to do the job I had promised.  
  
Rosalie was pulled from our meeting with the current National Security team for an urgent call. When she came back into the room, I knew.  
  
“Rosalie?” I asked. I wasn’t ashamed that there was a tremor in my voice. My life as I knew it, as I planned it, was history. I knew it in my head. My heart was another story. It was sobbing for the future with my blue-eyed love that was most certainly lost to me forever. Her facial expression told me everything.  
  
“Madame President-Elect, may I speak with you outside for a moment?” Rose asked me. Her eyes bored into mine.  
  
I stood up and moved to the corner of the room. “Mike?” I asked. She nodded solemnly.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Bella.” She grabbed my hands in hers, squeezing them tightly as she fought back tears. “He was shot and killed a few hours ago in Cairo.”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers/Content Warnings: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> A special thanks to my pre-readers byrd, Tasha, Kat and Luee Fishes and to my awesome beta Blueeyedcherry. Also a very special thanks to Lynzylee with her help related to military funerals.

Chapter 2

 

Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself. -- Walter Anderson

BPOV

After hearing those words from Rosalie, that my beloved husband was dead, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that it wasn’t fair. Mike and I were destined to have a long and happy life together. That long and happy life was cut short by the bullet of an Egyptian rebel’s gunfire.

“Have his parents been notified yet? Any ideas if other media outlets have gotten the story?” The last thing that I wanted was for Cindy and Albert Newton to turn on the television and hear that their only child was dead.

“No, at this point the Post has a lid on it until I give them the okay to release the information,” Rosalie said confidently. “Bella, we don’t have to finish this briefing today,” Rosalie said solemnly. 

“Yes, we do,” I insisted as I looked at my watch. I took a deep breath and composed myself. I quickly turned off my emotions to help remove any signs of weakness and worry from my demeanor. As President, especially a woman president, I couldn’t and wouldn’t show any frailty or defenselessness. I had to be strong and confident because the President of the United States of America could not be seen crying for any reason, even if that reason was one of the most heartbreaking imaginable. “We’re only scheduled for another hour. I can and will get through this. It’s what Mike would want me to do.” 

I could hear Mike’s words in my head right now, “Bella, an entire country is depending on you. It is your duty to give everything you have to them.”

“As you wish, Madam President-Elect,” Rosalie and I went back to the table to continue the meeting.

“Sorry for the interruption, gentlemen,” I said as we sat back down to hear more in-depth discussion of the foreign issues facing the United States. When they mentioned Egypt, I kept my face masked, asking the appropriate questions in the right places.

The drive to my temporary offices was a blur. I had phone calls to make to friends and family to tell them what had happened to my husband. That was something that I needed to do in private. Right now, my office would have to suffice.

Agent McCarty, the head of my Secret Service detail, ushered me through the throng of reporters outside the entrance to my offices. Rosalie never left my side.

“Rosalie, I’ll be in my office making some phone calls. Can you please have Alice and Jasper meet you in your office to draft a press release? As soon as it is finished, let me know,” I told her. 

“Certainly,” Rosalie promised as she began the process of preparing the statement that I would need to have issued to the media as soon as possible. Soon the entire world would know of my loss. 

“Tasha, I have some urgent issues I need to take care of,” I told my administrative assistant. “No interruptions at all please. If you or Maggie need anything, please see Ms. Hale and she will be able to assist you. I will likely be unavailable for at least an hour, probably longer,” I told her. She nodded, and began talking to my personal aide Maggie.

“Agent McCarty, please don’t let anyone in my office other than Ms. Hale until you hear otherwise from me,” I whispered.

“Of course, Madam,” he said as he opened my door for me and shut it behind me. 

I sat down at my desk and picked up the secure line and called the Newtons. 

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

EPOV

Something wasn’t right. I could tell the moment that Bella entered the office that something major had happened. Most people would only have seen the public mask that she had held firmly in place. 

I had watched her for years as she maneuvered her way through the political circuit. Her confidence and her political prowess never wavered publicly. It was a very subtle shift around her beautifully expressive brown eyes that told what she was really thinking. That crinkle around her eyes that first drew me to her 12 years ago changed when she was stressed or worried.

“Alice, Jasper, I need you in my office immediately,” Rosalie ordered. “Edward, come in as well please.” 

The moment I was at her side, Rosalie whispered sharply in my ear. “The only reason I am letting you in on this meeting is so you can observe. I need you to keep your mouth shut and only listen. Since you are planning on making a career of politics, it is important that you have the ability to handle difficult situations and handle them well. What is said in this office does not leave it without the President-Elect’s approval, understood?” 

“Yes, Ms. Hale. I understand completely,” I assured her as I sat in the corner of the room while Alice, press secretary, and Jasper, communications director, sat in the chairs across from her desk.

“What’s going on, Rosalie?” Alice asked. “I felt a very weird vibe when you and Bella got back from the briefing.” Jasper nodded in agreement.

“I was going to follow Bella into her office to see if she needed to talk because she just didn’t seem like herself,” Jasper added.

Rosalie nearly collapsed into her chair and rubbed her temples. “I got a call from Mike’s boss at the Post an hour ago. Earlier today Mike was shot and killed by one of the rebel soldiers while he was covering a story for the paper.”

Alice and Jasper both gasped, while I sat there shocked by the words I had just heard. 

“How is she?” Alice asked quietly. 

“She’s being herself,” Rose said wearily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. “Bella is a true politician. She knows how to compartmentalize anything that could show her as nothing less that the perfect leader she feels the country and the world expects her to be.”

“On the inside she’s falling apart,” Jasper murmured.

“What can we do to help her?” Alice asked.

“Right now, Alice, Bella and I need you to write a statement. Once Bella approves it, you’ll need to notify the press and deliver the statement. Edward, I’m sure your co-workers will be asking you what we’ve talked about. I trust that you remember what I told you earlier.”

“Yes, Ms. Hale. Please let me know how I can assist you tonight. I’m willing to help in anyway I can,” I vowed.

“We’ll let you know, Edward,” Jasper told me as he and Alice left to go to his office to begin writing the statement.

I got up to leave after Jasper and Alice, but Rosalie asked me to wait.

“I appreciate all of your hard work, Edward. If you were anyone else, you wouldn’t have been in this office when I shared the news about Mike Newton. I know that you want absolutely nothing but the best for the President-Elect. You have worked on her campaigns almost as long as I have. You are loyal to her in every way, and I have no doubt that you will continue to prove your loyalty to this administration every opportunity that you’re given,” Rosalie said. “Keep up the hard work, Edward, and I’m sure that you will be rewarded by this administration.” 

“Thank you. As you said, I fully support this administration and will do whatever needs to be done to support this President in all matters,” I said, and she nodded. “I’ll get back to looking over the paperwork for the inauguration that you gave me earlier, Ms. Hale.”

I couldn’t wrap my mind around everything that I had heard today. I needed some coffee to help clear my head and help me focus on getting my work done for the day.

As I passed Bella’s office on the way to the kitchen area, I felt the waves of pain radiating from behind the closed doors. Publically, even in this office, I knew that she was going to close herself off and not let prying eyes witness how much she was hurting. Privately, Bella was facing an unimaginable amount of grief. I would give anything and everything to take her pain away and help her pick up the pieces.

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

BPOV

The phone call to the Newtons ranked at the top of the most difficult things I had ever done. Cindy Newton wailed uncontrollably, and Albert simply said repeated that it had to be an awful mistake. He wasn’t the only one who was hoping there had been some horrific misunderstanding.

Shut in my office, interruption free for the first time ever, the silence was utterly deafening. I wanted the phone to ring and for Mike to be the one on the other end of the line. I didn’t even flinch when my private line finally did ring. It was Cindy and Albert telling me they had a flight scheduled to Washington, D.C. later this afternoon. 

I had so many vitally important things on my agenda that needed to be done. Now, instead of working on matters related to domestic policy, I was planning a funeral. I knew that it wouldn’t be the private burial that his family wanted.

Because of who I was, Mike’s funeral would be a major world-wide media event. The Newtons weren’t thrilled with the circumstances, but ultimately they didn’t have a choice. With the help of the Secret Service, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, we made all of the arrangements.

To help pay his way through college with the GI Bill, Mike served a tour of duty in the Marines after he graduated from high school. He was part of the armed forces sent to the Middle East during the first Gulf War so we organized a full military funeral. In D.C., Mike and I attended the same Methodist Church that former President Bill Clinton attended while in office. Mike’s memorial service would be held there followed by the burial at Arlington National Cemetery .

For security, to keep chaos to a minimum and to give all of us mourning his loss a modicum of privacy, we opted to include a pool camera for the media at both locations.

During the church service, I found myself staring into Mike’s beautiful blue eyes on the poster-sized picture in the front of the church. I couldn’t make myself look at his flag-draped coffin. I wanted to remember the beautiful man in the picture, not the bullet-ridden body that was damaged beyond repair inside that damn wooden box.

I knew that I should have paid attention to what his best friend, Peter, said about them growing up together, and the many times they spent trying to surf the waves in California, always failing miserably and wiping out in the water. I barely noticed his boss who spoke about Mike’s dedication and willingness to put himself in harm’s way, all so he could tell the ultimate truth about the tumultuous events occurring world-wide.

Knowing that the eyes of the world were upon me, the self-discipline, which guided me and my career each step of the political ladder I spent my life climbing, helped me show no weakness during Mike’s services. I wouldn’t break down and cry the tears that were screaming for a release. This wasn’t the time or place for the next President of the United States of America to lose it. I schooled my features and stayed composed, keeping the all-consuming grief from spilling forth.

The flashes were near-blinding as we left the church and were ushered into the limousine. The motorcade led us to Arlington, where Mike’s casket was removed from the hearse and moved to the white horse-drawn Caisson. 

Suddenly, I couldn’t stay in the car any longer. I knew the Secret Service would be extremely unhappy with what I was about to do. I had to be in the cool air— the enclosed space was suffocating me. I also wanted to take this last time as close to Mike as I could be. 

“Bella, what are you doing?” My dad asked as I opened the car door.

“I want to walk the rest of the way. Come with me,” I said as Agent McCarty met me at the door.

“Is there a problem?” Agent McCarty asked while my parents and Mike’s followed me out the door.

“No. My family and I will be following on foot the rest of the way,” I said.

“That wasn’t in the plans. I can’t let you do this, Madam,” he said.

“We are surrounded by the military here, Agent McCarty. This is something that I have to do.” I heard him whisper into his mouthpiece and saw the agents begin to walk with us as unobtrusively as they could.

I walked past McCarty and began to follow the Caisson to Mike’s grave site. The air was cool and crisp, burning my lungs with each breath I took. I didn’t rush my steps, because each one was bringing me closer and closer to the moment where Mike would be left behind me— forever.

What felt like mere seconds later we were at his graveside. I stood aside and watched as the eight marines in their dress blue uniforms removed the coffin and placed it on the device that would eventually lower Mike to his final resting place. Reverend Franklin moved into place for the final prayer.

“Will you please bow your heads?” Reverend Franklin said. “All that the Father giveth me shall come to me; and him that cometh to me I will in no wise cast out. He that raised up Jesus from the dead will also give life to our mortal bodies, by his Spirit that dwelleth in us. Wherefore my heart is glad, and my spirit rejoiceth; my flesh also shall rest in hope. Thou shalt show me the path of life; in thy presence is the fullness of joy, and at thy right hand there is pleasure for evermore.”

Reverend Franklin paused while the seven soldiers positioned themselves for the 21 gun salute. 

“Ready. Aim. Fire.” The first seven gunshots rang through the air. I felt my mom and Mike’s flinch in their seats beside me, but I was frozen in place. “Ready. Aim. Fire.” The next shots caused Cindy Newton to reach for my hand and squeeze it tightly. I heard her breath catch in her throat. “Ready. Aim. Fire.” The sound of the last shots echoed, as the bugler began to play “Taps.” Two Marines removed the flag from the coffin and began to fold it with clipped, precise movements while the notes of the somber song played. I felt Cindy shaking beside me with the force of her tears. I squeezed her hand gently in support and turned to her. A river of tears was streaming down her face, while mine remained dry like the desert.

I turned my head and looked up into the eyes of the marine with the folded American flag who had moved to stand before me. “On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps,” the marine told me as he placed the flag in my hands.

“Thank you,” I said as he saluted me before moving to stand with the other marines. They began lowering Mike’s coffin into the ground. I stood, holding the flag tightly to my chest with one hand, while reaching to the ground for a handful of dirt which I threw on top of his casket.

“In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our brother Mike; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust,” Reverend Franklin began as Mike’s parents and mine followed by putting a handful of dirt in Mike’s grave. “The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him, the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen.” 

“Amen,” I said in unison with our parents.

“If you would all join me in the Lord’s Prayer,” Reverend Franklin said. 

We began the prayer.

Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy Name,  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory,  
for ever and ever. Amen.

“The God of peace, who brought again from the dead our Lord Jesus Christ, the great Shepherd of the sheep, through the blood of the everlasting covenant: Make you perfect in every good work to do his will, working in you that which is well pleasing in his sight; through Jesus Christ, to whom be glory for ever and ever. Amen,” Reverend Franklin concluded the services.

Everyone began to move away from the graveside, but I was frozen in place. Not by the cold air, but by the realization that this was it. He was really gone.

“Goodbye, Mike,” I whispered. “I love you.” As I prepared myself to meet my parents and Mike’s at the waiting car, I turned back to look at the grave one last time. I thought I saw Mike at the treeline in the distance waving goodbye and his words carried to me on the cold breeze. “I love you, Bella. Be great like I know you’re meant to be.” He blew me a kiss before he turned and faded away.

 

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

This had been the longest day of my life, and thankfully I was finally alone. I curled up in bed and tucked myself under the covers. I reached for Mike’s pillow and hugged it tightly to me, burying my face into it and crying for the injustice of losing my other half, for him not being with me when I stood before the world and became the President. The tears that I had held back for days drenched the pillow that still held his scent. My life would never be the same again, and I had to accept it as much as I didn’t want to. I knew what my future held for me, at least for the next four years, but I didn’t want to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N For those of you who asked about Bella and Edward’s ages. Bella is 40, Edward 25. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. 
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on Twitter for updates, randomness or sometimes just perviness.
> 
> For those of you reading my story New York Minute, ff you want a chance to read exactly how Jasper turned Emmett into the Jolly Green Giant, donate to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy at fandomfightshurricanesandy . blogspot . com Donations will be accepted until January 15.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3
> 
> Disclaimers/Content Warnings: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A special thanks to my pre-readers byrd, Tasha, Kat and Luee Fishes and to my awesome beta blueeyedcherry. 
> 
> Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth. — Marcus Aurelius
> 
> The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is. — Winston Churchill
> 
> Whoever is careless with the truth in small matters cannot be trusted with important matters. — Albert Einstein

BPOV

In the weeks following Mike’s funeral, I kept to my schedule exactly. Rosalie said that I was pushing myself too much. Deep down she knew why I stayed in the public eye as much as humanly possible— to distract myself, to try to forget and to move on with my life, if that was even remotely possible.

I spent the holidays, even though there was no real celebration involved, with my parents and Mike’s. I had almost wished I had spent the holidays alone. Spending them with Alice, Jasper and Rose would have been much less painful than the somber holidays I endured with my family. No one could stop talking about Mike, sharing photo albums and scrapbooks of his writings. Every time I looked at our wedding photo on my fireplace mantel, I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. These other reminders of what I had lost did nothing but increase the level of grief I felt from losing him.

I glanced at a candid photo of Mike and I on my desk, then at the calendar beside it.   
It was January 10th, and my inauguration was just a mere 10 days from today. The balls were planned, my speech written, the ridiculously extravagant gowns fitted, the family bible on my bedside table awaiting the moment I placed my hand on it to take my oath of office.

The sudden knock on my door broke me out of my revery. “Madam, Ms. Brandon and Mr. Whitlock would like a word with you. They said to tell you they would meet you in Ms. Hale’s office,” my assistant Tasha said.

“Thank you, Tasha.” I put my reading glasses on my head and closed the folder containing the most important speech that I would make so far in my political life.

The moment that I entered Rosalie’s office, I knew that something major was going on.

“With the incredible minds with me in this room right now, I am assuming there is a vitally important issue that you wish to discuss with me,” I said as I made myself comfortable in the corner armchair in Rosalie’s office.

“It is. I know that this will likely piss you off. I’d like to go rip that dog in half for what he’s done,” Rosalie said as she handed me a print out.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“One of my colleagues from the LA Times thought that we might like to see a copy of this story before it hits the streets tomorrow,” Alice said.

I pulled my glasses back on and began reading. Very seldom in my life had I been rendered speechless, but this article did just that. I began reading out loud.

“Outgoing Vice President Jacob Black spoke candidly about the President Elect and her abilities to be a true leader to the United States. ‘It has become clear in the weeks since Swan-Newton lost her husband that she has no ability to govern this great nation the way it should be governed. She is too busy grieving to do that. Swan-Newton should step down and allow someone with the knowledge base and know how to lead this country where it should be led.’”

“It’s nice to see that some things never change,” I said.

“That’s definitely the truth. He’s still the same arrogant jackass that he’s always been,” Rosalie said, her voice filled with temper. “If I could—” She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She motioned for Jasper to open it.

“Ms. Hale, there’s something I think you all should see,” her intern Edward told us as he came in and turned on her television.

“This is Kathryn Bradshaw reporting from Washington, D.C. Since she first announced her run for president, controversy has followed President-Elect Bella Swan-Newton. It appears that more attacks are on the horizon. First, there are reports that Jacob Black is continuing his feud, and in a recent interview with the LA Times said that Swan-Newton isn’t fit to hold office.”

It wasn’t a surprise to any of us that the leading rumor-filled network, WFYLU, had already discovered the information about Black’s interview. It was likely that Black had contacted the network himself.

“Second, I’ve personally spoken to a source in the President-Elect’s office very close to Swan-Newton who said she has shown absolutely no emotion since her husband, Mike Newton, was brutally killed in Egypt. The source said that it is obvious it was a loveless relationship and Swan-Newton used Newton as a stepping stone in the political arena since a single woman could never be elected as president. This news will no doubt cause major rumblings on Capitol Hill. I will keep you posted for further updates on this story as it unfolds. This is Kathryn Bradshaw for WFYLU.”

“What the hell!” Alice nearly screamed.

“A source close to me?” I asked. “Anyone who knows me knows that isn’t the truth.” Rosalie put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“Edward, have you heard anything in the office? Do you know of anyone who would have said such a thing?” Rosalie asked.

He shook his head. “The staff has always shown nothing but respect for the President-Elect. If it is the last thing that I do, I will help you find out who is spreading these lies,” Edward vowed. 

From what Rosalie had told me about this young man, he would do just that. She said that he had the same spark in him that she’d seen in me. 

“For now, we say nothing accusatory to anyone,” I told Rosalie. “Let’s start a quiet investigation into the office staff.”

“I think it might be a good idea if we even make the staff think that we don’t believe a word out of Bradshaw’s news report,” Jasper suggested. 

“I agree,” Alice said. “This would make the leak feel like they can get away with anything, and the next time they decide to tell lies about the President-Elect—”

“We will have discovered exactly who they are,” Rosalie promised. 

“I knew that I had the most brilliant advisors on my team,” I told them with a forced smile. “Once you’ve found the leak, bring them directly to me.”

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

EPOV

When I saw the momentary flash of pain in the President-Elect’s eyes, I wanted revenge in the worst way. I wanted to hurt the person who hurt her— really hurt them.

After she went back to her office, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I devised a plan to catch the source of Bradshaw’s story.

We knew that the entire office would have seen the report because one of the televisions in the office was set to WFYLU Network.

Our plan went into motion the moment we stepped out of Rosalie’s office.

“I just don’t understand the need for reporters like her to make up lies like that,” I said a little too loudly so most of the office could hear.

“Edward, the media has one thing on their mind. That’s ratings,” Alice said. “They don’t care how they get them, even if they fabricate stories to get them.” Jasper nodded.

“That’s very true, Alice. The people in this office have been with the President-Elect for a very long time and have nothing but great things to say about her,” Jasper said.

“I can’t wait to watch that liar Bradshaw eat crow,” I said to them as I went to my desk. Now all we had to do was watch and wait. While Rosalie worked with the secret service to see if there were any security leaks within the office, the rest of us hoped that the problem in the office would give themselves up without even knowing. We would be vigilant and keep our eyes open for the slightest sign of disloyalty.

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

A few days later, most of the staff wasn’t in the office. They were working with the President Inaugural Committee to make sure that the inauguration and the inaugural balls would go off without a hitch.

I had spent the afternoon reading over some of the proposed legislation from the last few months. It was tiring work, but it was a great way for me to learn more about how politicians work their magic. Once I started seeing random black letters floating in my vision, I knew it was time for me to take a coffee break.

I rolled my shoulders, reached up to rub my temples and sighed. It was probably time for me to see an optometrist. My cell phone rang the moment as I got to my feet. In my haste, I dropped it on the floor under my desk. When I began to stand up, I noticed Maggie, the personal aide to the soon-to-be president, looking around her nervously. It appeared as though she was in a personal email account on her work computer, which was not allowed. We all knew that if we had something personal to do, we took care of it on our own time, on our own electronic devices. 

I walked towards the back of the office as nonchalantly as possible. I didn’t look at Maggie or her computer straight on, but tried to keep her in my peripheral vision. Right before I made it to her desk, she shut down her monitor then turned the computer off.

“Hey, Maggie,” I said cheerfully as I walked past her to the kitchen area. “I feel like I’ve gone cross-eyed from all of the reading I’ve done today. Hopefully this coffee will help me see straight,” I laughed as I held up the cup and took a drink with a dramatic sigh. “Oh, that’s good. Definitely hits the spot. Would you like a cup?” I asked.

“No, Edward. I’m good, thanks though,” Maggie said with a half smile. “I’m just going to finish with these files and then head out for the day.”

“If you’re sure,” I said brightly. “I’m pretty sure this is the nectar of the gods.”

“I’m definitely sure. I’ve got to get home and take care of some things, then crash early.”

“That’s understandable, Maggie. It is definitely a race to the inaugural ceremony. Have a great night,” I said as I walked back to my desk. I turned back to her to see what she was doing. There was something about her behavior that just wasn’t normal. 

She caught me looking at her, and I held up my coffee cup as if to toast her. About ten minutes later, Maggie left the building with a quick goodbye.

As soon as she was out the door, I walked back to the kitchen area for another cup of coffee and some privacy.

I scrolled through my contacts on my cell phone and hit dial.

“Hello, Edward. Problems?” Rosalie asked.

“No, I think that I may have inadvertently discovered the source of our problems,” I told her quietly.

“Give me twenty minutes, and I’ll be back in my office.” She hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I went back to my desk and pretended to read. I didn’t want anyone else who was still in the office to think that there was something out of the ordinary.

True to her word, Rosalie made it on time.

“Edward, I could use your help with some things in my office, please,” she told me quickly.

I shut the door behind me as I told her what I suspected.

In no time Jasper, who was an expert in computers, returned to the office with Alice in tow. He sat down and remotely accessed Maggie’s computer station.

“Bingo,” Jasper said. “We’ve got her.” 

“Thank you, Edward,” Rosalie said with a huge smile. 

“No thanks are necessary,” I said. “I did what anyone else would have done under the same circumstances.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Alice said. “Politics is a dirty game and not everyone picks the winning team to play for.”

“I’ve got great instincts, Alice. I would never bet against the President-Elect,” I admitted.

“I’m counting on that,” Rosalie said as she gave me my leave.

~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~P~P~~~~~~

BPOV

To say that I was surprised that my personal aide had been the one contacting the media would be an understatement. Maggie had been with me for six years and had always seemed to be dedicated and loyal.

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Agent McCarty and I were waiting in my office for Maggie’s arrival.

Right on time, Tasha buzzed my line and told me that Maggie was here. “Send her in please,” I said.

“Good morning, President-Elect,” Maggie said cheerfully as she entered my office. Her demeanor changed immediately as soon as she saw that we weren’t alone. She looked around nervously. Agent McCarty moved to stand at the door.

“Please be seated Maggie,” I said firmly. She swallowed thickly and sat in the only open chair between Alice and Rosalie. “Could you please explain this to me?” I asked as I passed her a copy of her email exchange with WFYLU reporter Kathryn Bradshaw.

“I, uh … ,” she began and tears started streaming down her face.

“The weepy act isn’t going to cut it, Maggie,” Rosalie said forcefully. “The President-Elect asked you a question. We would all like to know why. Why would you do this?”

“I honestly didn’t think it would be a big deal,” Maggie said meekly. “She said she’d pay me money, a lot of money, to answer a few questions about you.” She couldn’t look me directly in the eye. She kept looking anywhere but at me.

“After all of the years we’ve been together, you let that damn reporter pay you off?” Rosalie nearly shouted. “What in the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Maggie admitted. “The money seemed like the answer to my prayers. I owe so much in students loans, and Bradshaw paid me enough to pay them off.”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. Under no circumstances can I have someone working for me that I can’t trust 100 percent. You’re fired, Maggie. Agent McCarty will watch as you clean out your desk and will then escort you out of our offices. I need you to surrender your ID please,” I said as I stood and held out my hand to her.

“Please, don’t do this,” she begged. “I swear that I won’t do anything again. I need this job desperately.”

“Maggie, you have to understand my point of view. In a matter of days, I will be sworn in to the most powerful office on the planet. Everyday I will be dealing with confidential information, information that could easily put many people in harm’s way if released to the wrong sources.”

“But I wouldn’t share that kind of information,” Maggie said shakily.

“The bottom line is, we don’t know that. You’re dismissed. Agent McCarty, please help her out,” I ordered.

“I’ll make sure that she doesn’t take any paperwork with her when she leaves,” Alice said as she followed Maggie and Agent McCarty out of my office.

I sank down in my chair and put my head between my hands. “Six years and money wins out over loyalty,” I said quietly.

“If all it took was a few dollars, she was never truly loyal to you to begin with,” Jasper said. “I’ll go make sure Alice doesn’t need any help.”

After he shut the door, Rosalie moved to stand beside me. “I know how much you hated to do that, but it had to be done.”

“Politics is what it is. There is no denying that. This is nothing compared to what I have to face in the mostly all men’s club of Capitol Hill,” I told her. 

“Are you ready to kick their asses when they think they can tell you how to do your job?” Rosalie asked with a smirk.

“Bet your ass I am,” I said with a grin. “Now on to other business. We need to find someone new to be my aide. I need someone who will be there for me whenever I need them. I also have to trust them implicitly with any information they may see or hear. Any ideas?”

Rosalie was pensive for a moment before answering me. “Actually, I think I know the perfect person for the job. Give me a minute, Madam,” she said as she quickly left my office.

A few minutes later, she knocked and entered the room. At first I didn’t pay attention to the fact that she wasn’t alone.

“Madam President-Elect, I would like to introduce you to your new personal aide, Edward Cullen,” Rosalie said as she motioned to her former intern.

I stood and reached out my hand to him. “Welcome to my team, Edward.”

“It’s an honor,” he said to me with a big smile as his hand engulfed mine. “I’m willing to do anything and everything I can to help you and this administration. Thank you for the opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N For those of you who asked about Bella and Edward’s ages. Bella is 40, Edward 25. Well, of course Edward would do anything for Bella ;). They will be working much closer together now. How will Edward be able to handle working around the woman that he’s had a crush on for 13 years? How will Bella react to his attention?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on Twitter for updates, randomness or sometimes just perviness.
> 
> For those of you reading my story New York Minute, if you want a chance to read exactly how Jasper turned Emmett into the Jolly Green Giant, donate to help the victims of Hurricane Sandy at fandomfightshurricanesandy . blogspot . com Donations will be accepted until January 15.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, my cliffhangers shall continue with this new story. Not sure how often I will update, but chapter 2 is already written :)
> 
> Review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Follow twidictedbyrd on Twitter for updates, randomness or sometimes just perviness.


End file.
